Open Mind, Harry
by PukitChan
Summary: Camden Town es extravagante, inusual y extraño. Justo como Harry, cuando decidió conocer y marcar para siempre en su cuerpo aquel lugar.
1. Primer Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de una idea divertida, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: **_Opend Mind,_ Harry.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! A menos claro de que esto sea de tu gusto o la curiosidad pueda contigo. (No olvides que la curiosidad mató al heterosexual xD). Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a Nox BadWolf. <em>**

**_Muchas gracias por ser parte de mi locura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Open Mind<em>****_, _****Harry**

Por:

PukitChan

_"Era tal la gravedad entre los cuerpos que sólo fuimos cómplices de lo inevitable."_

_—Rodrigo Rojas. _

Draco Malfoy es un poderoso mago, y esta afirmación no tiene nada de espectacular.

Cada mañana, Draco despierta en una enorme mansión, rodeado de lujos, sirvientes y desayunos especialmente creados para él; todos deliciosos. Está rodeado por la opulencia, una forma de vida que pocos pueden permitirse. Viste trajes elegantes que resaltan su figura y porta túnicas con una dignidad que no muchos serían capaces de mostrar. Lleva un apellido que aún inspira tanto burlas como temor, e increíblemente sabe sacar provecho de esta situación. Su sonrisa, fría y falsa, le ha creado enemigos tanto a nivel personal como en los negocios, donde, poco a poco, está ganándose una reputación de la que se siente orgulloso. No sale con nadie en particular, aunque los rumores afirman que es una guapa y orgullosa mujer de cabellos castaños y de apellido Greengrass, la que ha logrado ganarse el corazón que algunos dudan que exista. Malfoy no afirma ni niega nada. Su táctica es el silencio y sus acciones letales. Sigiloso como una serpiente, sabe en qué momento atacar a su víctima. Para cuando ésta se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, ya es demasiado tarde: el rubio ha ganado la partida.

Draco Malfoy es un hombre astuto, y nadie cuestiona eso. Sin embargo, hay quienes se preguntan por qué lo ven caminar por el callejón Diagon a altas horas de la noche, con las manos enguantadas y un aire ausente que parece transformarlo en otra persona.

Pero nadie dice nada y nadie convierte esto en un rumor_. Porque_, se repiten en voz baja una y otra vez, _cuando se trata de un Malfoy, lo mejor es saber mantener las distancias. _

**Primer trazo:**

**Cicatrices**

Harry frotó sus manos, acercándolas a su boca en un vano intento por calentárselas. Aún no había llegado el invierno, pero en el viejo Londres el clima frío comenzaba a sentirse con más fuerza de la habitual. Al alzar la vista hacia el cielo, un perezoso sol se debatía entre resplandecer o permanecer escondido y acurrucado entre las nubes. Ojalá se decidiera por la primera opción, porque Harry en verdad odiaba haber olvidado sobre su cama los guantes que Hermione le había regalado apenas dos meses antes. Y, sobre todo, se sentía realmente ridículo pensando en eso cuando se encontraba paseando por _Camden Town, _uno de los barrios más coloridos y extravagantes de Londres.

Había conocido ese lugar pocas semanas antes, cuando una misión por parte del equipo de aurores lo había obligado a incursionar en un barrio que hasta ese momento no había llamado su atención. Sin embargo, ya fuera porque se trataba de una persona curiosa o simplemente porque le gustaba pasear solo, Harry decidió que era una buena idea explorar ese lugar.

En _Camden Town_, Harry se sentía como la primera vez que había visitado el callejón Diagon: las calles estaban llenas de personas interesantes y tiendas que quería conocer. Pubs, locales de música, de comida deliciosa y barata; tiendas de ropa que calzarían a la perfección con la vestimenta de los magos; paredes llenas de coloridos _grafitis_ y lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían, llamaban su atención. El rumor de las pláticas se transformaba en un armónico ronroneo interminable, mezclándose de vez en cuando con el abrumador aroma de la comida. Y en el fondo de todo aquello, como parte de una antigua banda sonora, la ecléctica música de los _Sex Pistols_, _The Ramones _y _London SS_, no dejaba de sonar.

En algunas ocasiones, Harry se sentía como un intruso: no llevaba ropa original u oscura. Era más bien descuidado con su vestimenta. Tampoco poseía algo que llamara particularmente la atención. Por eso, mientras veía a su alrededor caminar a cientos de hombres y mujeres que parecían haber salido de un concurso de belleza alternativo, se preguntaba si aquello que a menudo le decía Luna era verdad: que parecía ser alguien que ocultaba, debajo de sus gafas y su desordenado cabello, lo mejor de sí mismo a los demás. Aunque, tal vez, una pequeña parte de sí mismo, sí lo hacía a propósito: acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en el mundo mágico, no necesitaba destacar por alguna otra cosa más. En realidad, a Harry ni siquiera le apetecía destacar. Quizá por eso _Camden Town_ era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan similar al mundo que conocía. Era como respirar aire puro en un lugar donde sabía que era su sitio, pero en el que al mismo tiempo seguía siendo solo uno más. Y eso no estaba nada mal.

Al continuar caminando, dirigió sus pasos hacia el mercado _Camden Stables_. En un principio, cuando esa mañana había escapado de sus obligaciones para ir a pasear, Harry pensó que no tenía destino alguno, sin embargo, una vez estando allí, se dio cuenta de que ese _peculiar_ lugar también le recordaba a Luna. Y sin duda alguna, ella amaría cualquier _souvenir _proveniente de allí.

«_¿Y así le gustarás a ella, Harry?»_ preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza, que bien pensado, sonaba como Hermione cuando tenía once años, «_En realidad eres bastante patético en el arte de la seducción, ¿eh?»_

Sonrió. El cómo Luna había comenzado a gustarle no tenía una gran explicación. La chica siempre había sido diferente y su compañía le resultaba agradable. A su lado, Harry no se preocupaba de muchas cosas. Podía hablar de cualquier tontería y Luna siempre encontraría una manera de hacerlo interesante. Era graciosa sin proponérselo. Además, tenía una franqueza que en más de una ocasión lo había incomodado, pero que siempre agradecía. También era guapa: su cabello rubio, su piel pálida y esos cálidos ojos grises, casi cristalinos, llamaban indudablemente su atención. Era como si le gritaran: «_Mírame, quizás puedas descubrir aquello que tanto has estado negando». _Aunque, claro, admitir eso frente a Luna sería bastante vergonzoso.

«_Ridículo»_ volvió a susurrar la voz en su mente, a la cual Harry decidió no prestarle más atención. Se concentró en caminar y en mirar las pequeñas mesas, donde las personas le sonreían, ofreciendo los más variados artículos, algunos de ellos realmente sospechosos. Incluso encontró un objeto mágico inofensivo para los magos, pero que tenía el mal hábito de hacer desaparecer un lápiz cuando los muggles más lo requerían. Siendo auror, quizás Harry debería haber comunicado al Ministerio de Magia aquella obvia violación menor a las reglas, pero prefirió seguir caminando. Ignorar el papeleo y algunas reglas absurdas era, después de todo, una de las especialidades de las que no se sentía particularmente orgulloso, pero que prefería conservar dentro de sí. Durante casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, debatió entre aquello que sería el regalo ideal. Había visto un collar raro, de esos a los que Luna era aficionada, y también un tapete con una figura extraña en el centro. Estaba convencido de que Luna amaría tenerlo en la entrada de _El Quisquilloso. _Sin embargo, tras otra caminata meditativa que lo llevó a la principal y ajetreada calle de _Camden_, Harry se decidió finalmente por pendientes hechos con pétalos de rosas (o, cuanto menos, así había afirmado la vendedora haberlos hecho).

—Por supuesto —ironizó, deteniendo sus manos para admirar los pendientes que casi podía imaginar en los lóbulos de Luna—, ella se dará cuenta de que te gusta con algo así.

—Podrías intentarlo tatuándote su nombre—respondió una fémina voz a las palabras que, Harry creía, había dicho en su mente—. No lo considerará como un regalo, y quizá te llame idiota, pero, vamos, la habrás impresionado.

Harry levantó su rostro. A menos de dos metros de distancia, una joven mujer lo miraba con diversión. Era muy guapa, y su cabello corto, desordenado y oscuro, lucía de una forma tan espectacular, que Harry se sintió tentado de preguntarle si había una forma de arreglar también su nido de pájaros. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, y estos parecían brillar gracias al maquillaje que los rodeaba. Su vestimenta era completamente oscura, ajustada a su piel. Potter logró con éxito mantener sus ojos en el rostro de la chica y no en las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo.

—En realidad… no creo que sea una buena idea —balbuceó y Harry casi deseó golpearse por lo ridículo que debería verse por ello. La mujer, no obstante, simplemente acentuó su sonrisa y apoyó en el suelo el anuncio publicitario de un local de tatuajes que había estado sosteniendo.

—¿Te dan miedo las agujas? —preguntó ella, jugueteando con el arete plateado que pendía en su labio inferior.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —deseó saber, levantando su ceja perfectamente delineada.

—Nunca había pensado en ponerme uno —admitió al fin Harry, acomodándose absurdamente el _sweater. _Aquella mujer, de alguna u otra manera, le hacía sentirse avergonzado. Ella lo miró, repasando su cuerpo, como si estuviera buscando una parte de él que pudiera tatuar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su frente y Harry se tensó, deseando haber ocultado mejor su cicatriz.

—A cualquiera le queda bien un tatuaje —aseguró, acercándose e invadiendo su espacio personal. Harry estaba convencido de que ella lo único que miraba era su frente, algo que terminó confirmando cuando ella pronunció—: Tu cicatriz tiene una historia, ¿cierto?

—Una que es muy larga y no es agradable de contar.

—Exacto —dijo ella, entregándole a Harry una pequeña tarjeta de color negro: ahí venía el nombre del negocio de tatuajes y dónde estaba ubicado—. Ésa es la diferencia entre los tatuajes y las cicatrices. Las cicatrices cuentan momentos de nuestra vida que no siempre son agradables de recordar, pero que están ahí, latentes… en cambio, trazamos tatuajes en nuestro cuerpo porque hay historias que no queremos olvidar.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Así es como atrapas a la clientela? —bromeó Harry, con suavidad—. ¿Dándoles un profundo discurso sobre tatuajes?

—No —Ella rió, alejándose al fin y otorgándole al moreno de llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones—. Es solo que pareces una de esas personas que se verían bien con un tatuaje. Y buena suerte con tu chica, porque si _eso_ es lo que pretendes darle para conquistarla, creo que necesitarás mucha.

Potter trató de no sentirse ofendido mientras la joven mujer se alejaba de él y miraba a su alrededor, quizá buscando otro potencial cliente para su negocio. Mientras la seguía con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que en uno de sus brazos había un tatuaje de colores, cuyo intricado diseño parecía haber sido creado para completarse con otro. Su historia, como bien había dicho ella, debía ser interesante de escuchar.

—Esto es una tontería —murmuró en voz baja y siguió andado mientras le daba vueltas a la tarjetita que inclusive tenía un croquis de cómo llegar. Muy buena idea. En _Camden Town_ había tantas tiendas que era fácil perderse.

El último lugar donde Harry se detuvo con los ánimos extraviados en alguna parte del suelo, fue en el primer pub que encontró cuyo nombre no le sonaba como un hechizo malogrado. Solo y con una cerveza frente a él, Harry intentó recordarse por qué estaba haciendo eso. De acuerdo, últimamente su vida era extraña. Desde que Hermione y Ron habían decidido vivir juntos, las cosas entre ellos se habían distanciado. Sí, su amiga seguía siendo tan _mamá_ con él como siempre, pero… bueno, no se sentía –nunca se había sentido– cómodo interviniendo cada minuto en su relación. Luego había ocurrido su ruptura con Ginny. A Harry siempre le había impresionado lo bien que la pelirroja había actuado ante su inevitable destino. De los dos, tenía que reconocer que era la más valiente. Nunca pretendió alargar un final ridículo, ni tampoco lloró suplicando una explicación. Ella simplemente lo abrazó con todo ese cariño que siempre conservaría y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que lo _comprendía. _Harry ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que Ginny tanto _comprendía,_ pero tampoco buscó una explicación.

Fue entonces cuando Luna regresó a su vida.

—¡Matthew! ¿Dónde te habías escondido? ¡Te han estado buscando!

Un grito, fuerte y jovial, distrajo las lamentaciones de Harry. El auror levantó su rostro y lo primero que se encontró fue al mismo _barman_ que le había dado la cerveza. Aunque un poco mayor, la sonrisa de su rostro parecía ser más joven que la suya. En ese momento, pese a estar limpiando una copa, toda su atención se centró en alguien en particular. Curioso, Harry siguió la línea de su mirada, encontrando que, unos asientos más allá, un hombre dibujaba en su rostro una mueca desdeñosa.

—No me escondo —respondió la ronca voz del hombre que, sin que Harry entendiera por qué, provocó un intenso escalofrío en su espalda—. Y además, todos saben dónde trabajo.

El hombre –Matthew– era alto. Harry no podía verlo de frente, pero los rasgos que alcanzaba a ver de soslayo le hacían pensar que ese sujeto también era atractivo. Al igual que muchos en _Camden, _Matthew vestía completamente de negro. Su estilo, elegante y diseñado para resaltar cada detalle de su atractivo, le hacía pensar a Harry en una persona demasiado interesada en su apariencia física. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y sus labios no parecían acostumbrados a sonreír, pero cada cierto tiempo, parecía esbozar una sonrisa llena de ironía. Harry no podía ver el color de sus ojos bajo aquella oscuridad, pero casi apostaría que eran azules. Su largo cabello negro caía por el frente de sus hombros, y aquello, en lugar de suavizar sus facciones, parecía darle un toque más masculino. Sin embargo, al igual que con la mujer de antes, había algo en él que llamaba su atención más allá de su apariencia física (_no es que Harry estuviera viéndolo de esa manera, claro que no)_. Era como intentar reconocer a alguien cercano, pero que había dejado de ver muchos años atrás.

—También quieren verte en _The Black Cap_ —susurró el _barman_ con tranquilidad. Matthew entornó sus ojos y tomó las dos cervezas que le eran ofrecidas—. Salúdame a Eve.

—Ve a saludarla por ti mismo —espetó el otro, sonriéndole de lado—. Ella no estará sola por siempre. Tal vez hasta _yo_ podría secuestrarla un día.

Harry, que hasta ese momento había permanecido interesado en una plática que no era suya, sintió su rostro sonrojarse cuando los ojos de Matthew se encontraron con los suyos. El hombre, no obstante, mantuvo ese contacto visual durante un simple segundo, antes de hacer una seña con sus manos ocupadas en dirección al _barman_, y desaparecer entre la oscuridad del local.

—Es el dueño de _Eros_ —dijo el _barman_ a la muda pregunta de Harry, que al verse descubierto, se avergonzó—. Hace tatuajes.

—_¿Eros? _—repitió torpemente Harry, logrando que el otro riera como si hubiese dicho un chiste privado.

—El nombre no importa. Solo quería aclararte quién era.

—N-No me importa.

—Por supuesto —aceptó cordialmente—. A nadie aquí le interesa Matthew.

Esa misma noche, cuando Harry envió los aretes a Luna con la ayuda de una lechuza, aún seguía intentando recordar en dónde había escuchado antes el nombre de _Eros. _Lo descubrió veinte minutos más tarde cuando, al quitarse el pantalón, de uno de sus bolsillos cayó la tarjeta que aquella chica habladora le había dado. Ésta recitaba:

_«**EROS**_

_Tattoo & Piercings_

_Camden Town»_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora y Galleta envueltas en una frazada al habla: <strong>¡Buenas noches a todos! nwn Aquí, presentando esta nueva historia. Vamos, antes de que me maten: es Drarry. ¿Cuando me han visto que yo no escriba un Drarry? O:! Nah, la verdad es que este es mi fic **69** y... ¡T**ENÍA que ser DRARRY**! XD Lo saben, lo saben. Es cosa del destino.

Ahora, quiero agradecer a **_Nox BadWolf,_**por responder a una petición que hice, que dio origen a este fic. ;) ¡Muchas gracias! También a **Shirokyandi**, por la ayuda para con el título, jejejeje xD. A **FanFiker-FanFinal** por ser la Beta más fantabulosa de todo el mundo mundial. ¡En serio, ella es genial! -3-

**De esta historia:** Uh... jejeje, puedo decir que me he divertido bastante pensándola. Por cierto, nuevamente, todos los lugares mencionados sí existen. Nada me lo estoy inventando, excepto, claro, _**Eros,**_el cual es un chiste simbólico muy malo. Ya saben, soy mala con los chistes, pero de todos modos los hago xD.

**¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que decidan acompañarme en esta nueva historia! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer y más gracias si se animan con un review para este pequeño fic!**

**Saludos y excelente fin de semana, de parte de la escritora perdida, PukitChan **

P.D. Galleta va mejorando :D!


	2. Segundo Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de una idea divertida, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: **_Open Mind,_ Harry.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! A menos claro de que esto sea de tu gusto o la curiosidad pueda contigo. (No olvides que la curiosidad mató al heterosexual xD). Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Open Mind<em>****_, _****Harry**

Por:

PukitChan

_"__Una persona, desee lo que desee, llegue hasta donde llegue, jamás puede dejar de ser ella misma."_

_—__Haruki Murakami. _

Harry Potter es uno de los aurores más jóvenes de la historia, y esto no sorprende a nadie en realidad.

Cada día, Harry despierta a las ocho de la mañana y tiene el mal hábito de correr dos manzanas antes de decidirse a desayunar. Aunque cuenta con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico llamado Kreacher, ha llegado a la conclusión de que el viejo elfo se encuentra mejor en Hogwarts que conviviendo con su caótico y mestizo amo. Cocina delicioso, aunque eso es algo que solo saben sus amigos y su estómago hambriento. Detesta el ruido de los automóviles, pero al vivir en una zona muggle cerca del Ministerio de Magia, ha terminado por acostumbrarse. Aunque es hábil en su profesión, de vez en cuando se pregunta por qué escogió ser auror. Cuida de Teddy Lupin una vez a la semana, y no porque le falte tiempo o no quiera, sino porque Andrómeda Tonks ha insistido en que sea así.

A menudo se avergüenza de los chismes que se escriben en _Corazón de Bruja_, ya que la terrible revista no deja de especular sobre su vida desde que Ginny mirara a uno de sus reporteros y le dijera dónde podía meterse el palo de su escoba autografiada si seguía preguntándole las razones que los llevaron a terminar su _relación perfecta. _A Harry le empezó a gustar Luna mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera, y le sigue pareciendo irónico el hecho de que nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, se haya dado cuenta, porque está convencido de que es notorio hasta para alguien como él.

Harry Potter es un poderoso e increíble mago, y no existe alguien que pueda contradecirlo. No obstante, eso no le ha impedido tener cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo que narran su vida como si de un libro exacto se tratase. Y tal vez por eso, ahora se cuestiona si es el momento para comenzar a contar una historia por su propia cuenta.

**Segundo Trazo:**

**Apariencias**

—¿Le gustaría que mandara una lechuza al Ministerio para verificar la veracidad de estos documentos?

Draco, sentado detrás de un escritorio de estilo victoriano, entrelazó sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa fría. Despacio, deslizó un cajón hacia fuera mientras bajaba a propósito su mirada hacia los pergaminos que se encontraban en su interior. Mientras los removía y escogía uno al azar, escuchó, sin necesidad de esforzarse, cómo el hombre que se encontraba frente a él se acomodaba nerviosamente la túnica y se removía en su asiento. «_Está en la palma de mi mano»_ pensó Draco con gran acierto. Aquel trato, que meses atrás había logrado hacer con la familia Selwyn, había sido una inversión directa hacia su propia fortuna.

—No es necesario —dijo al fin el señor Selwyn, sacando un pañuelo del interior de su túnica, el mismo que usó después para limpiar el sudor de su frente—. Perdone que tenga mis reservas, señor Malfoy. En los tiempos que corren, debe entender que debo ser precavido para una relación de negocios que cuenta con tantas inversiones…

Malfoy reprimió el impulso de entornar los ojos. Se limitó a asentir como si comprendiera que las razones que tanto se empeñaban en explicarle, no eran sino otra cosa más que pretextos para cubrir deliberadamente la verdadera causa de tanto hermetismo para con su persona: mortífagos. Luego de tanto tiempo, Draco creyó que las decisiones de su padre no pesarían tanto en su vida; sin embargo, día a día comprobaba que tenía que cargar con algo más que simples consecuencias.

—El proyecto de _Tyne&Wear _cuenta con varios socios, todos conocidos para usted. Y Theodore Nott está controlando gran parte de las inversiones. El Ministerio, como bien sabe, ha mostrado su apoyo —comentó con la serenidad y firmeza de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y obtener aquello que deseaba. El señor Selwyn parpadeó y bajó su mirada hacia el pergamino que Draco empujaba a través del escritorio; en el amarillento papel había cuatro firmas y solo faltaba la de él—. Aunque si está decidido a rechazarlo, me gustaría saberlo ahora. No tenemos la intención de atrasar este proyecto y hay más de un interesado ahora que Belter, del departamento de Finanzas, se mostró interesado en él.

Draco sabía que la _amenaza_ implícita en sus palabras fue entendida. Selwyn entrecerró sus ojos, quizá consciente de que estaba cayendo en el lugar exacto donde Malfoy quería tenerlo. Resopló un instante. Luego, para deleite del otro, apretó sus labios y tomó la pluma que estaba a poca distancia de él. Los trazos de tinta negra fueron firmes y decididos, al igual que su apellido que, desde ese momento, quedaba para siempre relacionado con el de los Malfoy.

—Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Selwyn.

—Espero poder decir algún día lo mismo —murmuró, incorporándose. Era obvio para ambos que, al menos en ese momento, no deseaba continuar en la mansión. Por solo un instante, Draco consideró llamar a un elfo para que atendiera al hombre que parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero reculó. En ese momento, lo último que necesitaba mostrar era amabilidad. Maldita fuera Eve. Empezaba a ablandarlo—. Estamos arriesgando mucho en esto. Especialmente usted.

Draco hizo caso omiso al comentario, sobre todo porque Selwyn, en completo silencio, reacomodó el sombrero bajo el cual se alcanzaba a apreciar una parte de su cabello entrecano. Había algo en su expresión –tal vez desconcierto o resignación, Draco no supo identificarlo– que lo obligó a permanecer callado. Solo cuando el otro levantó su rostro para verlo, con ese porte tan distinguido que era común en familias antiguas de magos, Draco se permitió sentir respeto por él. Tenía que admitir que no cualquiera habría tomado esa decisión.

—No me despediré porque, a partir de ahora, estaremos en contacto.

Draco no se molestó en analizar si aquello había sido una amenaza en respuesta a la suya. Toda su atención, luego de que Selwyn se marchara guiado por un elfo, se centró en el sobrio reloj que colgaba en lo más alto de la pared. _Las tres de la tarde_. Aunque aún era temprano y Eve estaría bien sin su presencia durante unas horas más, Malfoy sabía que necesitaba _alejarse_.

Solo hasta ese momento, con el contrato ganado y escondido detrás de las puertas de su oficina, Draco suplicó que aquel maldito dolor de cabeza por fin decidiera desvanecerse. Había tomado ya tres distintas pócimas y ninguna tuvo el efecto que tanto ansiaba.

_Estúpido Potter. _

_Todo era su culpa. _

—Puedo ver que has ganado otro socio.

Cuando Draco levantó su rostro, que hasta ese momento había mantenido hundido entre las palmas de sus manos, no le sorprendió encontrar a su padre de pie frente a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de apatía y sorna. La mano de Lucius, apoyada en ese bastón decorado con piedras extravagantes, estaba tan tensa que inclusive sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Sin duda, no estaba de buen humor, mas, ¿cómo estarlo? Su padre era la sombra del hombre que había sido alguna vez. La guerra, las traiciones, el dolor y dos años encerrado en Azkaban habían dejado una marca invisible en él que Draco era capaz de percibir porque la sentía como propia. Porque sin importar cuán estúpido se había comportado su padre en afán de sus ideales, Draco también se había equivocado. Condenar a Lucius sería como odiarse a sí mismo, porque, después de todo, él se parecía a su padre en los defectos.

«_Pero, querido, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Hay en ti algo más que solo un apellido». _

—Selwyn ha aceptado.

—Es una prestigiosa familia para relacionarlos.

Draco reprimió el deseo de levantar su varita en contra de su propio padre. "_¿Relacionarlos?" _Como si su padre hubiera movido un dedo en afán de ese proyecto. Como si alguna vez, en toda su maldita vida, Lucius hubiera intentado hacer las cosas tan hábil y limpiamente como Draco lo estaba haciendo. Sí, era su padre y lo amaba, pero también lo conocía: era un astuto cabrón. Intentaría aprovecharse de aquello que él estaba logrando, aunque Draco ya había decidido que no lo conseguiría. Se hechizaría a sí mismo antes de permitir que Lucius lo manipulara otra vez.

—Me voy. No regresaré hasta la madrugada —dijo sin más. En cuanto se puso de pie, un elfo apareció y le dio un pequeño frasquito que Draco agradeció secamente mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta. Lucius, imperturbable, lo miró de reojo cuando pasó al lado de él.

—¿Irás a _ese sitio? _—preguntó con repulsión—. Si alguna vez te descubrieran…. Si alguien viera _esas_ _marcas… _

—No te vas a inmiscuir en mi vida, padre —siseó—. Además, dudo que alguien _importante_ no vea otra cosa más que la maldita cicatriz que me dejó la Marca Tenebrosa.

Lucius no dijo nada, quizás porque entendió lo cansado que Draco estaba de él o simplemente porque prefirió guardarlo para una próxima ocasión; una donde su hijo lo necesitara y él, pese a tenderle la mano para ayudarle, le recordaría que todo tiene su precio, y aquello no sería por falta de amor hacia Draco, sino por una justicia que Lucius aún creía merecer.

Cuando Draco salió de la mansión, casi se sintió abrumado por la facilidad con la que podía volver a respirar. Los últimos días eran algo que no le apetecía recordar. Sin embargo, cuando transformó una vieja pelota muggle en un traslador hacia Londres, el recuerdo de Harry Potter volvió a asaltar su mente.

¿Encontrarlo en la portada de _El Profeta?_ Todos los putos días. Parecía que no se cansaba de ser héroe. ¿Topárselo en _Gringotts? _Podía ser. ¿En el Ministerio? No le quedaba otro remedio. Por su pasado, todos sus negocios tenían que ser aprobados por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, en donde el muy cliché Harry Potter, pasaba sus días. Pero ¿verlo en un viejo pub de un barrio muggle? Ésa era una posibilidad que jamás se había planteado. Quizá porque, para empezar, casi nadie sabía que Draco sí conocía el mundo muggle.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Draco no se sorprendía de su propia historia. Había tenido demasiados reveses para hacerlo. Porque al parecer, el destino tenía una clase de humor sádico y retorcido que lo obligaba a descubrirse en las situaciones más insulsas posibles.

Todo empezó cuando conoció a Eve. Ella era guapa, sonriente, sarcástica y arrogante. Insultaba a otros con elegancia. Sonreía con burla. Draco la detestó desde el primero momento, y no porque fuera muggle, sino porque se parecía a él. Si él hubiera sido niña, sería como Eve, aunque si ella llegara a escuchar esa suposición, no haría otra más que reírse, diciendo algo así como "_¡Yo no tengo mala suerte como tú, Matthew!_"

Pero ella sí tenía mala suerte. Tres años y medio atrás, poco después de recibirse en _Historia y Filosofía_ por una prestigiosa universidad muggle, Eve chocó con Draco. Y literalmente lo hizo porque aquel día Malfoy estaba caminando perdido y asustado. Estaba cansado de las burlas de su apellido y fastidiado de todas aquellas personas que parecían querer dedicarse a recordarle su pasado. Él lo veía todos los días en su casa, en su padre y en su brazo, y no hacía falta que se lo hiciera notar, muchas gracias. Pero lo hacían. Draco sabía (porque lo había hecho mucho tiempo estando en Hogwarts) lo fácil que era burlarse de alguien indefenso. Por eso se reían de él. Porque _podían_ hacerlo. Usando un hechizo _glamour _y el primer nombre que había escuchado que no era una constelación_, _el mundo muggle se volvió una opción bastante fácil cuando de huir se trataba, aun si esto no fuera lo que Draco había escogido.

Eve fue su salvación en ese momento. Lo miró y supo descifrar al muchacho asustado, apenas un adulto, que se escondía detrás de su capa de frialdad. No le preguntó por su pasado, ni por qué usaba ropas tan raras (ella misma se vestía de un modo bastante peculiar). Simplemente –Draco nunca supo cómo– se volvió su amiga. Lo guió a través del mundo muggle. Le mostró cosas que nunca antes habría aceptado mirar. Por eso, cuando conoció por primera vez _Camden Town_, Draco ya había empezado a apreciar esa privacidad que le daba su falsa apariencia. No es como si lo cambiara, pero le permitía abrir su mente a nuevas ideas.

_Como tatuar. _

—¿Matthew? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó cuando abrió la puerta de cristal de aquel lugar. Draco levantó su vista y, sin que la emoción se notara en su rostro, se sorprendió al mirar su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en frente. No era rubio, tenía el cabello negro. Sus facciones tampoco eran finas, sino más adustas, aunque no desagradables. Y aunque sus ojos eran azules, Draco siempre había creído que estos lo delataban. Por eso, cuando días atrás su mirada se había encontrado con la de Harry Potter, él la apartó enseguida creyendo que lo reconocería. Lo último que necesitaba era que Potter descubriera su _pequeño y sucio_… secreto.

—_Eros_ me pertence, Eve. Puedo estar aquí siempre que quiera —respondió.

Eve entornó los ojos y giró, junto con la silla en la que estaba sentada, en dirección hacia el sillón de enfrente. Solo hasta ese momento, notó que ella tenía puesto un tapabocas y unos guantes de látex con los que sujetaba algo que parecía ser una pequeña pistola plateada, con la diferencia de que en la punta relucía una larga aguja manchada por tinta negra: Eve estaba tatuando.

—Hola, Matthew —saludó el hombre que estaba recostado en el sofá con la manga izquierda de la playera levantada. Draco lo saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Dunne era uno de sus clientes más frecuentes, aunque esta vez solo estaba retocando su tatuaje: el símbolo nórdico de la vida.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Dunne —dijo Eve detrás de su apariencia médica. Viéndola desde ese ángulo, con su cabello corto cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente que se arrugaba siempre que ella se concentraba mientras hundía la aguja en la piel del otro, Draco la encontró bastante bonita—. Matthew sigue sin querer dejarse conquistar por alguien. Algo me dice que su amargado corazón le pertenece solo a él mismo. Y al dulce perro que no admite que tiene.

—¿En serio, Matthew? ¿Rechazarás mi invitación otra vez?

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero _algo _lo interrumpió. El sonido de la campanilla, que siempre indicaba cuando alguien había entrado a _Eros_, sonó. Ese día en particular, Malfoy no se encontraba especialmente entusiasmado para hablar con un cliente (en realidad casi nunca lo hacía: atraer y sonreír a la clientela era trabajo de Eve), pero ya que su amiga y socia estaba ocupada, tenía que hacerlo él. De mal humor caminó un pasillo hacia la entrada, pateando un dibujo en el proceso.

_Realmente quería sentirse mejor. _

—Bienvenido a _Eros _—dijo con voz monótona cuando empujó una cortina verde, aún sin ver a su cliente—. ¿Está interesado en alguna cosa en particular?

—Eh, bueno… —tartamudeó el hombre, cuya voz Draco adjudicó a su horrendo dolor de cabeza. Alzó su mirada y sus ojos, antes cansados, recobraron un brillo olvidado cuando descubrió a Harry Potter –a un nervioso y aterrado Harry Potter, en realidad– parado en la entrada de _Eros_—. Si soy sincero… no estoy seguro de qué quiero. Y, realmente, no sé ni qué estoy haciendo aquí…

Harry rio. Draco lo miró.

_Ninguno se percató de la puerta que ese día comenzaron a abrir…_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí estamos, con el segundo capítulo de esta tatuadora aventura! (Pero qué mal chiste, por Merlín). Ya, en serio, continuaremos por aquí, porque esta historia me está encantado escribir. Ahora, ¿qué seguiráaaa? ¿Qué se tatuará Harry? Espero que algo decente. Nah, los observadores obsesivos quizás se den cuenta yya de qué será el tatuaje de Harry. xD Jejejeje.

¡Gracias por todos sus ánimos, seguidores, favoritos y reviews! ¡En serio es agradable ver que la historia está siendo disfrutada! ¡Gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por el beteo! No sé que haría el universo sin personas tan maravillosas como ella. ¡Besitos, de esos empalagosos!

**M3lli; **¡hola! Esperemos que ésta también sea una historia que puedas disfrutar muchísimo, sobre todo porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribirla. ¡Gracias por estar aquí, acompañándome! Un beso.

**Xayide****;** ¡hola! Wow, yo nunca he estado en Camden, pero estoy muy emocionada que tú, que sí lo has visitado, te hayas sentido ahí. He investigado un montón para que la historia quedara lo más centrada posible, así que en serio estoy muy emocionada. ¡Seguiré, muchas gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **Luka36, Acantha-27, FanFiker-FanFinal, Kuroneko1490, Annilina, Nox BadWolf, lisicarmela, susigabi, Moontsee VR, Aeryn G, M3liii, The darkness princess, belloty, xayide, Kokoa Kirkland, xonyaa11** por sus reviews!


End file.
